As a conventional input device, the input device of PTL 1 is known. The input device of PTL 1 is used for an on-vehicle device including a touch panel. The input device of PTL 1 includes a rotary operation unit. The operation unit includes a terminal that comes into contact with the touch panel. Along with a rotation operation, the terminal moves on the touch panel of the on-vehicle device. The touch panel is configured to detect an amount of movement of the terminal to operate the on-vehicle device. In other words, the input device described in PTL 1 is configured so that the touch panel is indirectly operated.